


Scouts' Honor

by NurseDarry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome fanart, Bake Off, Clint Barton-centric, Cookies, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fic Challenge, Gen, Now I'm hungry dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry
Summary: Written forMicroMarvel's Fic Challenge"Not as good as mom's cookies", which I loosely translated. That's pretty much all the summary you need.





	Scouts' Honor

**Author's Note:**

> PEOPLE, THERE IS FUN ART BY [COBALT MOONY](https://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/) IN THIS, so you should at least scroll down to see that. As ever, the biggest I'm-outta-my-depth-here beta kisses go to [DelphiPsmith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/pseuds/DelphiPsmith) for the superfast good stuff.

“Best cookies ever,” Clint exclaimed.”Except for mine.”

In one hand he held a plastic spork, and in the other a tube of chilled cookie dough, which he was squeezing just a little too enthusiastically.

“Clint, that’s supposed to be for everyone!” Natasha admonished.

“Then you should have got more.” He dipped the spork into the tube and helped himself to another mouthful.

“I did get more; you ate it in the car on the way over here.”

“No wvay, I coulthn’t hov,” Clint argued, before blessedly swallowing.

Natasha rolled her eyes and stepped lightly around him, perusing the other sweet selections on offer.

The Great Avengers Bake-Off had reached Cookie Day, and where Nat’s extreme panna cotta efforts had secured her first prize for Custard and Flan Day, she wasn’t up to putting any efforts into today’s contest.

The whole thing had started as a joke, like so much of the “team bonding” ideas Wilson and Barnes came up with - usually while drunk. But, as always, Tony had to take it that little bit further, and the whole thing had become a press-fueled charity event.

This week’s judges and recipients of all proceeds were, of course, the Girl Scouts. It was their plan to introduce an Avengers-themed cookie in the next sale cycle, and the winner of today’s event would be whose recipe was used. It would also be whose face was on the box.

The challenge had proved too great to ignore for some (Tony, Sam, Clint), and too much of an effort for others (Nat and Barnes).

Nat didn’t even want to compete in a contest whose judges who would know better than anyone else who and what made the best cookie, and like Barnes, she didn’t really need the free publicity. So she’d bought several cheap tubes of the chilled dough and had called it a day.

Barnes had sworn no one could make anything as good as his mom’s cookies. Steve had actually agreed, but had also made an effort to duplicate Winnie Barnes’ simple Depression-era recipe, if only because this was yet another reclaimed memory for his best friend, and as such, he thought that deserved cookies.

Clint, however, had not gone with the less-is-more theme - he'd included pretty much anything he’d ever heard about, read about, or tasted into his cookies: cinnamon, chocolate chips, raisins, cherries, flax - what the hell, Thor?, chilli - really Banner?, avocado - Vision, you don’t even eat!, brown sugar, and oatmeal.

Nat quickly recognized Clint’s contribution, as it was the only nearly-full plate remaining on the heavily laden picnic table.

Cap’s plate, on the other hand, had been emptied so many times he was in danger of running out of cookies completely. Luckily, each of the judges had been able to snag one, and Nat watched as they now moved on to Tony’s entry, which Dum-E was duly handing out when it wasn’t crushing them into millions of crumbs.

After what felt like ages, and many glasses of milk with which to cleanse the collective palate, the judges made their decision and bestowed their award.

There were no hard feelings -- aside from Barnes, who hadn’t been quick enough to sample the winning entry and who hadn’t been allowed to test it in production since the baker had insisted he’d eaten enough of them during his formative years to remember the recipe. Nat looked on as Tony promised to buy several cases for the Tower, and Steve tried to console Barnes with the competition’s leftovers.


End file.
